Un souci de loge, tout simplement
by aldric.warnet
Summary: Synopsis : Paul Wesley et Nathaniel Buzolic, parmi les nombreux candidats, s'apprêtaient à passer leurs auditions respectives pour le rôle de Stefan Salvatore dans la célèbre série US, The Vampire Diaries. Bien qu'étant chacun attitré à sa propre loge, un changement de dernière minute allait amener un évènement des plus surprenants, quoique très torride et réjouissant, pour nos deu


Un souci de loge, tout simplement

**/!\ Ceci est une simple fiction, mettant, certe, en scène deux acteurs connus pour leurs rôles respectifs dans la célèbre série US, The Vampire Diaries, Kol Mikaelson (Nathaniel Buzolic) et Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley). Auquel s'ajoute une dose de Lemon Yaoi (-16) pour pimenter cette histoire. Donc, âmes sensibles. S'abstenir.**

_Synopsis__ : Paul Wesley et Nathaniel Buzolic, parmi les nombreux candidats, s'apprêtaient à passer leurs auditions respectives pour le rôle de Stefan Salvatore dans la célèbre série US, The Vampire Diaries. Bien qu'étant chacun attitré à sa propre loge, un changement de dernière minute allait amener un évènement des plus surprenants, quoique très torride et réjouissant, pour nos deux acteurs. _

…

Alors que les coulisses battaient leur plein, sous l'effet de la frustration, du stress ou encore de la timidité, face aux jurys qui allaient bientôt se présenter à chacun d'eux, et autres sensations de parfait tract, il ne restait plus, dès à présent, qu'une petite demi-heure, avant le commencement des prestations. De fait, Nate fit le choix de regagner sa loge pour un dernier instant, avant le moment fatidique. Il prit donc le chemin vers celle-ci.

Cependant, ce qu'il ne se doutait pas, un changement de loge avait été effectué, pour un partage avec un des auditeurs pour le rôle, Paul Wesley. Alors, quel fût son incroyable étonnement lorsqu'il vit Paul le torse à l'air, venant à peine de sortir de sa douche, et se tenant devant lui ? Tout simplement un élan grandissant de passion pour cet Apollon au buste de bronze, qu'il s'empressa vite de dissimuler.

D'abord bouche bée face à cette situation des plus gênantes, il décida, finalement de se lancer dans la conversation, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Paul, qui ne cessait de le fixer suspicieusement :

« Salut », s'empressa-t-il de débuter sur un ton gêné, « A qui donc ai-je affaire ? Et, que fais-tu ici, dans ma loge ? N'est-on pas censé se trouver dans ma loge, à cet instant ? »

« Salut », répliqua-t-il avec entrain et d'une tonalité bellement grave, tout en lui jetant un regarde de grande appréciation, « un mot ne serait-il pas, clairement, de rigueur pour se présenter, en premier ? « Et, oui. Cette loge est bien la tienne. En fait, pour être franc avec toi, il y'a eu un changement de dernière minute en ce qui concerne la loge. C'est, donc, ce qui explique ma présence, à ce moment même, dans cette présente loge. Et, moi. Je me nomme Paul. Paul Wesley, pour être précis. »

« Euh … Oui. Je comprends … C'est donc cela. Merci de … ton explication » dis-je, timidement, abasourdi par ce revirement inhabituel de la situation dans laquelle Paul se tenait torse-nu devant lui, et qui suscitait en lui un vague sentiment d'extase. Ce que, Nate ne s'en doutait nullement, Paul entrevoyait à travers son regard, qui lui procurait un sourire stupéfiant.

« Et, tu es ? », s'empressa d'ajouter Paul.

« Toutes mes excuses … Mon nom est Nate. Nathaniel Buzolic, à vrai dire », affirmais-je, sous l'effet du fantasme qui continuait à agir. Et, croyant, alors, n'être que dans mes pensées, je sortis, au grand plaisir de Paul : « Que tu es tellement mignon, Paul. Quel plaisir d'être ici avec toi et de te parler. »

Et, d'un coup, Paul s'approcha de Nate et colla ses lèvres étonnamment pulpeuses de plaisir pour un intense baiser des plus exquis entre nos deux tourtereaux, des plus sexy. Le coup foudre au premier regard avait marché. Il n'y'avait qu'eux deux, rien qu'eux deux, dans la pièce.

« Je t'ai entendu, Nate », dit-il « Toi aussi, tu es mignon. Tellement sexy et beau, devrais-je dire. J'ai été sous ton charme dès le premier regard. Et, tu embrasses tellement bien que je ne puis plus résister, un instant, à ta présence. »

« Toi aussi, tu embrasses bien. A présent, je n'ai envie que d'une chose … Etre avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi, Paul »

Et, maintenant était le moment susdit. Les choses allaient devenir, pour le moins, vraiment sérieuses pour Paul et Nate. Il n'y'aurait plus d'opportunité qui s'offrirait à eux, après.

« On débute ? » dit Paul, envahit, soudainement, d'un important sentiment d'extase pour lui.

« Oui. Faisons-le » dis-je « Il n'y'a plus de temps à perdre. N'hésitons plus dans l'exercice de notre plaisir exquis. Passons aux choses sérieuses, ici et maintenant »

« Avec plaisir » dit-il, avec enjouement « Et, n'oublions pas une chose importante. Nos vêtements sont un surplus. Enlevons les vite, et sur le champ »

Et, après un deuxième baiser, tout aussi langoureux que le premier, ils s'exécutèrent de suite. En à peine quelques secondes, ils retrouvaient, ainsi, tous deux complètement dénudés, n'ayant chacun que pour unique habit que leur unique boxer des plus resplendissaient, sur le canapé de leur loge.

Ils étaient, à ce moment, sous le feu de l'instant et chaud comme la braise, asservis par la fureur de leurs désirs. Ils s'embrassaient de plus belle, et ce, avec une amoureuse intensité. Il n'y'avait pas à dire. Paul et Nate avaient succombé au charme de l'amour dès le premier regard, leur ultime regard.

A présent, Paul, qui avait le contrôle de la situation, atteignait la hauteur du cou de Nate qu'il léchait et baisait amoureusement, dans tous les recoins possibles et imaginables de cette cavité des plus torrides. Puis, avec de multiples embrassades hautes en couleurs sur ce corps chaud qui s'ouvrait à lui, il s'attaquait à l'un des points culminants de la sensation extrême. En effet, à peine eût-il le temps de débuter une léchouille abondante autour du susdit téton de Nathaniel, que celui-ci se mit à jouir d'une incroyable intensité. On l'entendait criait et prononcer de nombreuses paroles d'extase, qui ravissaient encore plus notre tourtereau dans la continuité de cet exercice des plus fantasmatiques.

« Que c'est bon, Paul. Tellement extasiant de te voir, toi, me procurer cet intense fantasme qui fait jouir. Que dis-je. Qui m'apporte cet intense désir d'accélération de mon érection en totale puissance. Continue, Paul. Permets-moi de profiter de ce grand instant avec toi »

« Que tu me fais plaisir, Nate. Je ne puis que répondre à tes dits désirs, tellement je t'aime. Oui, j'aime cet instant passé avec toi » dit-il d'un ton enjoué et plein de saveur de l'effort.

Et, sur de nombreux acquiescements aux paroles de Nate, Paul continua de plus belle. Maintenant, il léchait encore et encore, et en spirale, ce petit orifice des passions, tandis que Nate jouissait de plus en plus au sentiment que Paul lui donner avec ardente et passionnée chaleur.

Finalement, encore tous deux chaud bouillants et jouissant pleinement de ce temps qui leur était offert. Paul revint à la hauteur et se lança dans un troisième baiser amoureux, qui alluma encore plus cette flamme qui s'éternisait intensément pour nos deux acteurs. Enfin, au vu de l'érection importante de Nate, Paul décida que c'est le moment opportun de mettre une touche finale et sensuel à leur moment à deux. Nate jouissait au plus point. Il allait, à présent, être prêt au final de leur rapport.

« Nate, chéri. Nos boxers sont de trop. Séparons-nous-en. N'attendons pas plus longtemps à retarder l'échéance. Et, passons de nouveau aux choses sérieuses » dit-il avec ferveur.

Et, Nate répondit, souriant : Oui. Avec plaisir. Je n'en puis plus. Jouissons de ce moment, à son paroxysme. Sur ce, n'hésitons plus, »

Et, tout comme leurs vêtements, précédemment, leurs boxers partirent à la renverse, les laissant, l'un, l'autre, ainsi nu de la tête aux pieds, sans aucun vêtement. Il n'y'avait plus d'entrave à l'apogée de cette ardente fureur qu'ils éprouvaient.

C'est alors, après un nouveau baiser tout aussi tendre et savoureux, que Paul attrapa la verge de Nate, et, d'élan en élan, se mit à le faire jouir au plus point. Il fallait donc agir. Il arrive donc à l'endroit succinct du plaisir, qu'il se mit à léchait de haut en bas, puis sous l'effet de l'effervescence, rejoignit la base du gland que celui-ci inséra de plus belle et tout cœur, pour une fellation de la plus torride des façons possibles.

« Je n'en puis plus, Paul. C'est tellement extasiant de plaisir. Je ne tiendrais pas une seconde de plus de cette ardente flamme qui me pèse. C'est imminent. La résistance n'est plus dans ma capacité. Je jouis. Oh que je jouis exponentiellement, mon amour. Libère moi de cette fureur. Finissons-en, de suite. Fais-moi donc succomber »

« Oh que je t'aime, Nate. Que cela me fait tellement plaisir de te le procurer. Oui, à l'instant. De suite, je le ferais. Je veux que tu jouisses de la plus belle des façons. Terminons cet intense exercice. Allons au point final de notre désir en ébullition. »

Et, Paul y retournait. Nate était au bord de l'éjaculation. C'est bon. Ça allait venir. Oui. Cet instant venait. On entendait des « Ah ! Continue. Que c'est bon. Tellement bon. », au moment ou celui-ci se libéra abondamment de son liquide, que Paul savourait avec extase, et jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avec ardeur.

C'était fini. Ils avaient pu, tous deux, passé un intense moment. Rien de plus plaisant pour nos acteurs-auditeurs qui s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans leurs prestations pour le rôle, quoiqu'ils n'y pensaient plus, à cet instant même. Et, une douche était, pour le moins, bien mérité pour nos tourtereaux en chaleur.

« Ce fut un moment des plus intenses, mon ami. Un intense plaisir que j'ai vraiment adoré. Maintenant, une douche est de rigueur, Nate. Viens. Suis moi, donc.»

Sur ces paroles, que notre second hôte approuvait, Nate se mit à le suivre d'un pas vif vers ce nouveau lieu de l'amour. Et, c'était reparti de nouveau pour eux. Un second instant à deux. Rien de plus méritant. Allait-ce être le début d'une aventure ? A suivre dans le prochain chapitre.


End file.
